The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the transmission of electrical supply power from a primary side preferably connected to mains to a secondary side preferably connected to a small device (for example: pocket calculator, measuring device, digital watch, preamplifier) and wherein the secondary side is electrically separated from the primary side.
Until now, opto-electronic couplers have been solely employed for the transmission of digital or analog data. A circuit arrangement with opto-electronic couplers which allows transmission of energy has, however, not become known until now.
An opto-electronic two-way coupling with a signal input electrically separated from the signal output for signal voltages below 1 V has already been proposed by me in which a first opto-electronic coupler is connected via its transmitter to a signal input and via its receiver to a signal output (compare my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 774,661).
With this two-way coupling, small digital or analog data signal voltages under one volt may be transmitted with electrical separation of signal input and signal output. This is achieved by at least one further opto-electronic coupler parallel to the first coupler with a coupling direction opposite thereto.